


you could throw me a bone

by ohmcgee



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: First Times, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8611111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: “Have you really never done it?”





	

“Have you really never done it?”

“I’ve seen _porn_ before, Roy,” Dick says, but something tells him that’s not what Roy was asking him about. “Just not...with anyone else.”

“It’s no big deal,” Roy says, pressing play on the remote and getting comfortable on the couch. “Guys watch porn together all the time.”

Dick chews on the inside of his mouth when the tape starts up and Roy’s hand goes to the button on his jeans. “Wait --”

“Dickie,” Roy sighs. “It’s been a long day. I just wanna watch some girls go down on each other. I swear I won’t even look at you, okay?”

On tv, the opening credits are already over and two blondes are on screen in nothing but string bikinis, soaping up some guy’s Corvette...and themselves. 

“Okay,” Dick says hesitantly. “Just. Stay on your side of the couch.”

Roy snorts. “God, what are you, the Pope?” He says, then sighs. “I swear I won’t move from this spot.”

“...Okay,” Dick says. He scoots a little farther to the left and tries to relax when the cheesy music starts playing. 

He’d love to say that just watching a set of double D’s gliding over the hood of a red Corvette isn’t all it takes to get him all the way hard, that he has a little more self-control than that, but he’s fifteen years old. Just _saying_ double D’s gets him halfway there most of the time. And besides -- he looks over at Roy -- at least he’s not the only one. 

_Crap_ , Dick winces. He wasn’t supposed to do that. He made Roy _promise_ , for christ’s sake. So okay, no more of that. Dick tries to focus on the girls on the tv. 

He doesn’t even have to try once they starts kissing each other. He’s totally into it now. He’s getting warm all over, blushing a little on the back of his neck because it’s still _weird_ watching this with someone just a few feet over from him, but when the first girl unties the other’s bikini top, Dick just kind of forgets about Roy. His dick is _throbbing_ , tenting the workout shorts he put on after his shower, and when the girl puts her mouth on the other ones tits, Dick looks down and watches as precome bleeds through the thin material of his shorts. 

“Are you just gonna sit there the whole time?” Roy asks, startling him, and Dick’s jaw tenses up. 

“You said you wouldn’t --”

“I won’t!” Roy says. “When you _actually_ get it out, Dickie. Jesus.”

“Roy, I don’t --”

“Look,” Roy says. “You wanna pussy out, fine. Go jerk it in your room or whatever. But you’re being stupid.”

Dick grinds his teeth. “I’m not going anywhere,” he says. “Just watch the movie.” 

Thankfully Roy does just that and so does Dick. He catches a slight movement of Roy’s arm from the corner of his eyes as the other girl loses her top, but he forces himself not to look over. It’s not like he _wants_ to, it’s just some kind of reflex he figures. The same kind of reflex that makes his whole face go hot when he hears Roy let out this _noise_ , kind of like a sigh and a moan. The same reflex that makes his dick throb in his shorts when he hears it. 

Dick concentrates on the girls. They’re both super hot, of course. One of them kind of looks like one of the seniors at his school and when he finally drops his hand to his lap just to relieve some of the pressure, he thinks about her in a bikini like that and has to bite his lip. He just rubs his palm over his dick through his shorts while they make out and grab and suck on each other’s tits, but when the one kneels down to peel the other girls bottoms off, Dick’s breath stutters and he just goes for it. 

He doesn’t push his shorts all the way off, just pushes them down a bit, and when he gets his hand around himself he has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from groaning. He doesn’t remember the last time he was this achingly hard -- probably that time they watched Donna and Kori sparring for like two hours and he went back to his room and came so hard he got it in his hair. 

Dick tries to hold onto that thought as he squeezes himself and spreads the precome around with his fingers. He likes girls; _loves_ girls. He loves their bodies, their mouths, he loves the way their hair smells and the way their legs are so smooth and long. Roy’s right, this is totally fine. There’s nothing wrong with watching a dirty movie with your friend and Roy’s not just his friend anyway. He’s his _best_ friend. They do everything together. They can totally do this without it being weird. 

Dick closes his eyes and leans his head back and starts really stroking himself after the girls starts going down on each other. He can hear their sharp, exaggerated moans as he rubs his hand up and down, licks his lips as he thinks about how good they probably taste --

“Here,” Roy says, his voice dragging Dick right out of his fantasy and Dick jerks when Roy’s fingers brush his arm. “At least use this, geeze.”

Dick snatches the bottle of lube with his free hand, his entire body flushed with heat. Roy had kept his promise and hadn’t looked at him, just reached over and shoved the bottle at him, but Dick still feels...weird. His hand shakes a little when he pops the cap and squeezes a bit into his palm, but then when he gets his hand around himself, all warm and wet and slippery on his cock, the weirdness just slips right away again and he just feels _good._ He closes his eyes again and with the lube he can move his hand faster, make his grip tighter. If he goes too fast though his hand makes this obscene, wet sound, so he tries not to do that, but Roy apparently doesn’t have the same qualms. Dick can hear his hand moving on his own cock, can even hear how hard he’s breathing now, and finally he decides Roy’s too caught up in what he’s doing to even pay attention to him, so he starts going faster again, not worrying about the sound it makes. He gets so caught up he even forgets to bite back a moan. 

“Feels good, right,” Roy says next to him, his voice slow and thick like when he wakes up, and Dick thinks about that time they accidentally fell asleep together after watching a movie, how he woke up with Roy’s arm around him and pretended not to notice the erection digging into him.

“Y-yeah,” Dick responds because he’s not gonna have Roy call him out again -- and because he’s right. God, he’s feeling so good right now. Hot girls on tv eating each other out, taking his time getting himself off instead of the rush job he usually does, and something about sharing it with Roy makes him feel...something. “I’m -- I’m really hard.”

“God, Dickie,” Roy groans and this time he does break his promise. Dick can feel Roy’s eyes on him, but he doesn’t stop. He probably couldn’t even if he wanted to. He’s so close and it feels too good to stop. “I’m fucking close. Are you?”

“Yeah,” Dick says shakily, letting his eyes fall closed. “God, Roy. Feels so good.”

“Yeah,” Roy groans. “Know what feels better?”

Then he’s scooting across the couch, breaking another promise, and Dick wants to object -- but he doesn’t. He can barely even stop touching himself. 

“Roy --”

“Feels so much better when someone else does it, Dickie. Promise,” he says. “You trust me, right?”

“Y-yeah,” Dick says, letting Roy take his hand off of dick and replace it with his own and, “<>Oh. Oh, god.”

“Yeah,” Roy murmurs. “Touch mine?”

“I,” Dick starts, looking down at Roy’s lap. God, his dick is so hard and full and Dick has no idea why his mouth waters, but it does. 

“Please, Dickie,” Roy whispers and Dick just nods. Roy’s his best friend. He can’t just leave him like that, not when he’s doing it for _him._

Dick squirts a little more lube in his hand and when he finally reaches over and gets his hand around Roy Roy tosses his head back and lets out this guttural noise that sounds like it came from his _toes._

“Fuck, grip it tighter,” Roy murmurs, doing the same to Dick’s. “Yeah, fuck, like that. God, your hand feels so good, Dickie. So much better than doing it myself.”

“Yeah,” Dick gasps. “Yours too. Don’t -- don’t stop.”

“Christ,” Roy says, taking his free hand and wrapping it around Dick’s. “Faster. Like this.”

“Shut up,” Dick says, shaking Roy’s hand off. “I know what to _do_.”

Roy just laughs, but then his laughter turns into a choked-out moan when Dick starts stroking him just the way he wants, hard and fast, filling the room with the wet sounds of it.

“Dick,” Roy says suddenly, his own hand tight around Dick, trying to mock Dick’s rhythm, but he’s so close that it’s not quite the same, just erratic jerking movements. “Dick, _Dick_ , you’re gonna make me _come_ \--”

“Okay,” Dick breathes out and Roy lets go of Dick to grab his thigh and moan, loud and long, cock spurting and spilling onto his shirt and the back of Dick’s wrist, thighs shaking and quivering with it until he’s finally spent. 

“My god,” Roy breathes out. He falls back against the couch for a moment to catch his breath, then tugs his dirty shirt off over his head and --

And then he’s sliding off the couch and pushing Dick’s knees open, trying to kneel between them and --

“Roy, no,” Dick says, eyes big when Roy puts his hands on his thighs. “That’s not -- we’re _not_ \--”

“Who cares,” Roy says, reaching out and giving Dick’s cock a tight jerk, making a flood of precome pour from the tip.

“Roy,” Dick whines. “Don’t, okay. You can’t -- I don’t --”

Roy ignores him. He leans in and puts his mouth on him and Dick’s hips buck and jerk and he doesn’t know what exactly happened to the part of him that thought he didn’t want this because somehow his hands end up in Roy’s hair and he’s shoving Roy’s face down on him, fucking up into his mouth, and crying out so loud people on the street can probably hear him as he comes. 

“Oh god, Roy. Oh - _oh_ \--” He can _feel_ Roy swallowing around him, sucking the drops out of him and licking him clean. He doesn’t stop until Dick literally starts sobbing, everything just too _much_ , then he stands up and pulls up his jeans, leans down and gives Dick a kiss on the cheek. 

“You taste really good,” Roy whispers in his ear and Dick shudders again, his cock twitching against his thigh as he watches Roy walk off, whistling as the pops the video out of the vcr and takes it back to his room.


End file.
